Bella's Choice
by sixela4400
Summary: Takes Place in New Moon. What happens when Bella finally realizes her love for Jacob. Will something get in the way of the two? Could it be Victoria? Or even one of the Cullens? Does Edward come back looking for Bella? More information inside. BXJ
1. Chosen

**The story starts off when Jacob is taking Bella to her house after the cliff diving incident. In New Moon Jacob smells Alice when he opens the door to the truck, but, in my version, he never opens the door, therefore, he never smells Alice and Bella never knows she's there.**

**P.S. I don't have Harry Clearwater die in my story because that was a trigger and/or foreshadowing from Stephenie Meyer for New Moon.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any Twilight characters. All Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chosen

(Bella's POV)

As I'm debating the new course my life is taking, I hear the soft, velvet voice say to me for the last time, "Be Happy." In that second, when I hear His voice, I freeze. Jake feels me move and starts to push me away from him. Before he could do anything more, I grab his shoulders, stopping him, and stare into his deep brown eyes. Those eyes. I've never noticed before but they are both amazing and hypnotizing at the same time; and the way his broad shoulders feel in my hands…they're so strong, and feel so right in my grasp. I feel whole with him here now. This is my life, and he is the center of it.

In that instant, I know exactly what to do, and so does he. By now I am practically on top of him. He wraps his long arms around me and hugs me close to him; bringing his lips to mine with recognition of me. Our breaths mingling, he kisses me ferociously. Yet, I can't seem to kiss him back with the same intensity. I want to be closer to him until we seem like one. This is the right thing. I'm sure of it. I have no doubts of what I'm doing. All my worries seem crazy now. Edward is gone and never coming back. He left me and destroyed my world. Jacob is my new world and he will never hurt me. As we are still embraced in each other, he gently pushes me off his lap and turns the truck back towards La Push. As he is driving, we stay connected the whole way. At every moment, a part of me, from my hand to my whole body, is touching his blazing, russet skin.

It seemed as though we had just begun driving by the time we are parked in front of Jake's house. As we are sitting in the truck, he pulls my face in front of his and holds it there; his hands like flames burning on my cheeks.

We haven't talked the whole way to La Push, but just then he whispers in my ear with deep sincerity, "I Love you, and I always will."

I then repeat the three, forever life changing, words back to him. He opens the door to the truck and carries me into the house. I vaguely worry about Billy, but when we enter the house, he isn't to be found; he's probably visiting one of the other Quileutes on the rez. Jacob carries me to his bedroom and we linger at his doorway, until we make it to his bed. We lie there and stare deep into each other's eyes until we both fall asleep, and even though the window is open, letting the cold night air in, his blazing bare chest and arms, wrapping tightly around me, keep me warm throughout the night. I am happy now. I'm with Jacob…my Jacob.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Wow. I'm confused. Bella accepted me and…and I love her. If she left me now I wouldn't know what to do. And she told me she loved me too. It was no longer that "Jake, give it up. I love you like a brother" crap, she was actually _in_ love with me. _Damn_. Was this the best night of my life, or what?

Nothing could distract me from watching her sleep in _my_ bed right now, or make me release her from _my_ arms. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She had fallen asleep before I did, and listening her talk in her sleep was very entertaining. She said my name over and over again. Soon, it began to sound like a lullaby. Then she starts repeating the leech's name and "gone" over again. Normally this would upset me, but she seemed happy in her sleep. The idea must comfort her of the bloodsucker being gone forever. She was actually looking healthier now. There was color in her cheeks again; something I haven't seen in a long time. She was no longer the walking zombie. As I was observing her, I finally fell asleep

* * *

(Bella's POV)

When I woke up in the morning, I was dazed. My surroundings looked different from my room. It took me a while to register what happened last night, and where I was. Once I remembered, I looked over to my side to find Jacob half hanging off the other side of the bed. I stayed there and watched him in his sleep. About five minutes later, he groans and his eyes fluttered open.

He turns his head to my side and smiles my sunshine smile and says to me, "Good morning Bella." He props himself up on his elbow and touches his lips to mine. Instead of pulling away, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tight against his chest. I kiss him with all I have, with both my arms wrapped around his neck; my left hand twisted into his hair while my right hand is squeezing the back of his neck. He puts one hand on the small of my back and the other between my shoulder blades, and holds me as close to him as possible. Then he puts his forehead to mine and holds my eyes in his gaze.

"Good morning Jacob," I smile at him.

He gets off the bed and offers his hand to me. I take it and he helps me up. He holds me against him and kisses me one more time before we walked towards the living room. He tells me to be quiet, so I guess that Billy must still be asleep. When we got to the living room, Jacob sits me down on the couch and heads straight for the kitchen.

When he comes back he has three bags of pop tarts in his hand, "Hope you don't mind, but this is all we have in the house right now."

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry anyways."

"Really? I'm starving, but, hey, when aren't I?"

I give a short laugh and he comes to sit by me. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I snuggle up against his bare chest, warming myself up from the cold morning.

"So, how was your night last night," Jacob asks me. He tries to act casual about it, but I can tell that he honestly needs to know.

" I don't know. What did you think," I ask him back.

"I thought it was amazing, but, hey, that's just my opinion."

"Why, I think I actually agree with you there."

We both smile at each other. It is just so easy being around him. If only I would have set my mind straight and made my move a long time ago, I wouldn't have been hurting for this damn long.

As always I was the one who has to break the perfect moment for a while, "You know, I'm going to have to go back to Charlie's and tell him I'm all right. He probably thinks a wild wolf attacked me, but, of course, that's not that far off base."

"Oh ya? Is that right? Do you want me to show you what a wolf attack is?"

Just then, he knocks me on my back on the cushions of the couch. He locks me in his arms and I hear a human version of a growl come from somewhere deep inside his chest. Then he gently pulls at my lower lip with his teeth.

"How was that for a wild wolf attack," he asks me.

"Very terrifying. I think I'm going to have to call animal control on you."

He laughs, "I would like to see them catch me!"

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

These past hours have been the best I have ever spent with Bella and the best in my whole life. This time spent with her is going have to end for at least a little while though. Charlie probably is wondering where she is. I wonder why he hasn't called the house yet. I swear parents can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Also, the pack is most likely wondering where I am. They can be just as annoying too. I don't think I have been unphased for this long in a while. Normally, they would have checked up on me by now. Maybe they got close to the house and picked up on Bella's scent in the middle of the night. I'm sure that if there was no emergency they would have just left me to be in peace, unless maybe it was Leah, but I'm sure it wasn't since I didn't get woken last night. Even the old man is still sleeping in his room. I wonder what time he got home last night; he sounds like a freaking chainsaw.

I tell Bella, "Your right, we better get going, at least for a little bit. The pack is probably wondering why I haven't phased in all night. In fact I'll drive you home in the truck and phase when I get there so I can run back and stretch out."

"That works, but come back for me as soon as possible in a vehicle please. I don't want Charlie to make up stories as to why you came with no car. _And absolutely no motorcycle_. Charlie despises those things. And, just come back soon because I'll miss you."

"Well, I'll miss you too, and remember, I love you. I won't let anything hurt you ever again."

With that, I pull her close to me and kiss her with all my love. She kisses me back with the same force, and I'm pleased.

(Bella's POV)

After we eat our pop tarts, me one bag and him two, we go out to the truck so Jake can drive me home. During the ride, I stay huddled up against his side while we talk about meaningless stuff. About half way back to my house the conversation abruptly changes. We both know it's time to be serious.

"So Bella, where do we stand now? Are you going to stay with me, or are going to just drop out and leave me hanging while you wait for the parasite to come back," he asks me.

He takes me by surprise. How could he think I would leave him? He knew me better than that. At least I thought so.

While I was searching my head for an answer to the idiotic question, he began to speak again, "Yes, I know you love me," my face must be easy to read since he answered his own question, "and I love you, but, seriously, what's going to happen? Are you going to forget about what happened months ago and be happy with me, or are you going to keep living in the past."

I sit on his lap with my back to the door, since we had pulled over to the side of the road, and tell him, "Jacob Black," I hold his face tight between my hands, forcing him to look at me, "You know that I want to be with you now and forever and nothing will ever change that. Even if He somehow appeared here today, I wouldn't leave you. I thought He was the one for me at one time, but I was wrong. You're the one for me and I will always love you. Nothing can change the way I feel for you now. If you left me, I would fall apart. Even though it seems unlikely, I would be a million times worse than what I was. So, don't even think like that."

This time, I am the one who grabs his muscular body to me, and kiss him fiercely. I'm showing him that I needed him here with me right now; that he should never think I would betray him.

Last night we just laid next to each other in his bed, but now, I really want to show him how I much I love him. I put my body against his until we are one person, one soul that nobody can ever break apart.

I feel his hot hands travel up my back to take my shirt off while he whispers in my ear, "I knew that already. I just wanted to hear you say it."

His teeth graze my ear and I shiver. He kisses me all across my neck, and finally brings his lips back to mine again. I now have my shirt lying on the floor of the passenger seat. I embrace him even closer, yet still not being able to get close enough. His hands are behind me now, undoing the clasp on my bra, no hesitation or awkwardness about it, but before he finishes, he pushes me away from him. I gaze at him in wonder. Why did he stop? What happened? I wasn't done yet, and I know for a fact neither was he.

But, before I can ask any of these questions out loud, he says, "Lets wait. Here in the truck is not the best place. I mean I can barely fit in here." He smiles at me teasingly, as his words sink in, and I understand what he is saying.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

First, I see Bella jumping off a cliff to her death. I told Edward him leaving would ruin her, but he insisted that it was the best for her. Now, I come to consolidate Charlie for his daughter's death but he insists that Bella is alive. Of course, I can't tell him I saw her jump, and then her whole future disappeared. So instead, I left to go back to Rosalie and tell her what happened. I mean, how could Rosalie tell Edward that Bella was dead!? When he heard this, he thought of many ways to get rid of himself. Luckily, when he called the phone to Bella's house nobody was there to pick it up, which made him stall until he had proof as to what Rosalie said was true or not. At least he had the sense to take a double check on what Rosalie says. I would have picked up the phone while I was waiting for Charlie to come home, but Edward would have never believed, and who knows what would be of him right now.

Before, I left, I stayed the night at Charlie's, but Bella never came home. On my way out of Forks, though, I see Bella's trucked parked on the side of the road. I slightly slow down so I don't attract attention to myself and see something completely unexpected. She's with a guy who seems to be one of the Quileutes. I have never seen him before and that just gives me more reason to believe that he is from reservation. I see them grabbing onto each with such force that they seem like they are holding on to each other for life. Something Edward could have never done with her. By now I have stopped in the middle of the road and am staying there watching them. The Quileute guy whispers something in her ear and then proceeds to take her shirt off; he is already shirtless.

Before anything more happens, I drive away. At least now I know she's happy…and alive, but how come I didn't see this guy with her before? I've been watching her, though I'm not supposed to. It's not like Edward knows, he's off trying to figure out his life in some random place. But, also, why did her future disappear after she jumped off the cliff? I still can't see her future now. It's like she just disappeared. I needed to figure this out before I went back to Alaska. So, I am going to rent a room in Port Angeles. I will sneak into her room tonight after Charlie falls asleep, and demand to know what's going on. Bella earned her place in my heart as my sister, and nothing can ever change that, not even Edward.

* * *

(Charlie's POV)

Where is she!? I've tried calling Billy's but his phone is disconnected, and she's not with any of her friends from school. I talked to all their parents and none of them have seen her since yesterday. I bet anything that she is with Jacob. That's where she went yesterday and he's the only one I haven't been able to get a hold of. I do hope she's okay. Alice surprised me, and came to say she was sorry, but I couldn't understand why. She thought Bella was dead. I adore the girl, but sometimes I swear she can be a little on the crazy side. When I told her that Bella was alive, she decided to leave in the morning if Bella did not show up in the night. We both decided that once Bella came home, it was best Alice not be here. Bella was finally getting better and Alice's presence just might ruin her growth.

When Alice left that was when I called everybody I knew in town. I didn't believe Bella was dead but that doesn't mean I still didn't get a little worried. There has to be a certain reason that Alice would of thought that she was dead.

When I asked her, she replied, "Carlisle told me, but he wasn't sure who told him. He said that somebody called him unknown and refused to tell Carlisle who he was. Carlisle thinks it might have been one of his patients he took care of once that was really loyal to him"

Her reply just made me more confused. Who would tell Dr. Cullen that my daughter was dead? That just didn't seem like anybody I knew here in Forks. And, I knew _everybody_ here in Forks. This is just driving me crazy. She has to be at the Black's house. There's no place else she could be. I grab my coat off the hanger, and head out to the cruiser. I'm going to Billy's and checking for her there. Though, before I could get anywhere, when I walk out the door, I see Bella pulling into the driveway.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Before we drove onto the road of Charlie's house, we pulled over to the side of the road. We made sure there was no one around before we did so, and Jake was to leave into the forest, and phase. Before he heads off, he tells me he loves me, and kisses me gently. I kiss him back, and wrap my arms around his upper body, holding him close to me. He wraps his arms around me, and we stay like that. I can hear his heart beating under my ear, as my head is lying against his chest. Even, though I feel like I am going to burst into flames any minute, due to his blazing body, I don't want to let go of him.

Finally he speaks to me, with an obvious tone that he doesn't want to leave, "I can hear Charlie now. He's getting ready to leave the house to somewhere. He's hung up the phone after talking to somebody, and is getting his shoes back on."

"So, I guess that means you have to go now," I reply with sadness easily detectable in my voice. I know him leaving for a little while is inevitable, but I still don't want him to go.

"I don't want to leave you either, but we have to do what has to be done."

"Why don't you just come in and forget the pack. They don't need you. _I_ need you more than anything in the whole world. We can convince Charlie to go fishing. And we'll have the whole house to ourselves." I tease, while swiftly putting my lips against his.

"Mmm, tempting," he critiques, and looks into my eyes holding them deep inside his own. "You're making it difficult for me to stay away, but I doubt Charlie will let me stay after you've been gone all night."

"Fine, I guess your right, but still come back as soon as possible. Maybe, when you come home, I will have Charlie convinced to go fishing. Then, you're visit will be all that much better."

"Of course it would be, even if Charlie was there. Every moment with you is perfect. I love you, Isabella Swan, and I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what you need, " with that, he kisses my forehead, and disappears into the mist-covered forest.

"I love you, Jacob Black," I whisper back into the chilling breeze.

As I am pulling into my driveway, I see Charlie walking out of the house. He freezes right where he is when he spots me. One foot in the door, and one foot out. He expression turns from surprised, to relieved, and then finally settles on angry. I turn off the truck, and slowly get out. I cautiously make my way over to him, even though it's raining; the rain isn't as hard as it could be. When I am about eight feet away from Charlie, I notice his face is set into anger…and relief, but for what?

At that moment, he yells at me, "Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been? I haven't been able to figure out where you were in all day, and you never came home last night! I've called everybody in Forks, but nobody has seen you anywhere," his face is starting to turn red. "Have you been at the Black's? I tried calling there, and it was disconnected. I was just going to check over there now. Here," he holds the front door open for me, "Come inside and explain."

What am I going to say, I can't tell him the truth that I found my true love with Jacob, and I would now love him until the day I die. Of course not, and God knows I'm a terrible liar.

So, I tell him the partial truth, "Yes, I stayed at Billy's last night. It had been a long day, and I had gotten tired. I ended up falling asleep there." I keep the explanation as short as possible. I don't want to really try to lie, or else I will get caught. What I was saying was the partial truth. It had been a long day. I jumped off a cliff, and nearly killed myself for goodness sake. I did get tired, and I did fall asleep there.

I guess I did a good job convincing him, because it looks like he believes me. His face slowly falls from the angry mask, until it becomes blank.

"Well, Bells, you could have at least called me. I was worried sick about you," he blushes. We both know that neither of us likes to talk about feelings toward each other.

"It's ok dad, I'm sorry," I walk over to him, and give him an awkward hug, and he returns the favor.

"So dad, maybe you should go fishing or something with Harry Clearwater, to forget about this whole situation. He would love to have another fishing day with you. It's been a while since you two went out. Especially with you investigating the killings." I flinched internally, knowing the real truth behind all the murders, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, and some time out can relieve the stress I endured you."

"Ya, your right. I should go fishing. I've heard they have been biting well these past few days. Are you sure you don't need me here with you," he asks unwillingly. By now, it was easy to tell he was anxious to go. Any chance for extra fishing and Charlie will jump at the idea.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Plus, I should probably clean up around here. My laundry is as tall as a mountain by now."

"Okay. I'll be back at nine. I want to do a little night fishing since the lake got more filled up from the storm earlier."

"Okay, bye dad," with that, I head up to my room, and plop myself on the bed. I think about Jacob, and when he would be arriving. I have only been away from him for about fifteen minutes, but the wait is already killing me. I stay sitting on my bed thinking about what happened between Jacob and me, until I finally hear Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway. Then I get up off of my bed and head out of my room.

I go down to make dinner while I wait for Jacob. I decided to make spaghetti with meatballs. I'm sure Jake would like that, especially a lot of meatballs. I have to cook more food than I normally would to feed him though, and some to save for Charlie when he gets home. It's only two in the afternoon, but I start early because, the meatballs just take that long to make. While I put the meat to cook I decide to put my clothes in the wash since that's what I told Charlie I would me doing.

Before putting them to wash I decide to go ahead and change into to some clean clothes. I'm surprised Charlie didn't ask why my clothes were such a mess. He probably just made something up like he usually does, and I don't want to know what he thinks happened, but it's probably ten times better than the actual truth. No way is he ever going to guess that I went cliff diving, and nearly killed myself in the process. Plus, whatever he thought happened must not be that bad, because he didn't say anything in the first place. It was good thing I took a shower at Jake's house, otherwise he would have been asking what happened to make me look so horrible, and there would have been no possible way of me lying to him. And, he would have most likely not taken the news so lightly. He would of probably accused me of suicide and sent me to a psycho ward. He's already tried to send me back to Renee's once, but I refused to go. I had still had that tiniest bit of hope that He would come back, even though I knew he never would.

It was weird how I could now think about Him without hurting. The hole in my chest was completely gone now. Not like it healed, but like it never existed in the first place. I always new that when I was around Jake, the hole would stop hurting, but it always came back once I left him. Now, it didn't even hurt when Jake wasn't around. Finally accepting the fact that I was in love with Jacob, and that Edward was gone, I was finally able to heal. Charlie was right. All had to do was try, and everything would mend itself on its own. I have yet to try to say or think His name, though, for the fear that the whole will just come back again, and rip me apart like it did before.

I figure that I should just try now try better than later: _E-Ed-d-d-Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!!! _This time, I say it out loud, "Edward!" I flinch afraid of the pain that it's going to inflict after not hearing it for so long, but then realize I don't feel anything at all. It's just like saying anybody else's name. It holds no meaning to me anymore. I feel as though I just might be reading it off a piece of paper. Now that I have this done with, and no longer need Edward in my life, I return my thought to Jacob and me. Even it doesn't hurt no more I would prefer not to think of Edward anymore.

When I was finished putting my clothes in the dryer and started heading back towards the kitchen to check on the meat, I hear an unmistakable loud knock on the front door. I immediately make it to the door, as quickly as I can, making sure I don't trip in the process, and open it to let Jake in.


	2. Imprinted

**Second chapter is up. Ya! I feel bad for making you wait so long. Thank you Mila-Renae for your idea and maybe I'll throw a baby in the story, depending. Thank you all for your patience and hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I have quoted Stephenie from Eclipse and have stated it in bold. I tweaked it a little, though, to fit my story. I basically quoted to help explain the imprinting process through Stephenie Meyer's words themselves.**

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

_Do I tell her now, or wait until later?_ I ask the pack. This is great news for me, but how will I break this news to Bella. Will she freak out and accuse me of the freak that I am? I know she can handle weird, but this weird? She said she loves, but do I know that she actually means it? No. I mean, this isn't even supposed to happen. It's supposed to be like love at first sight, only much, much stronger. Only, it wasn't at first sight, it happened way after I've known Bella, and even way after I transformed. This has never happened before in the old legends. Not even now. It was all first sight for Sam, Jared, and Quil. Sam proposes his theory that the imprinting process doesn't take affect until that person is "free". That person doesn't have any one else that they are holding themselves to. Before last night, Bella was holding on to that leech, and when she finally "let go" of him, that's when it happened.

When she put herself on my lap and kissed me, it was as if though there was nothing else in the world, other than her. She was the center of the universe. The only thing holding me there was she. She was like the Earth and I was moon, her gravitational pull holding me there. If she were to be destroyed, I would float away lost and broken forever. Only, at the time, I didn't know no I had imprinted on her. I just thought it was a natural thing to feel in that position. Not until later, when I phased, did I find out the real truth. Sam, Jared, and Quil all noticed the signs right away.

_Its up to you, dude, she's your girlfriend._ Embry unhelpfully answers.

_But what if she freaks out. I haven't even explained the imprinting process to her yet._ I complain while dropping myself to the ground, and burying my head in my paws.

_Jake, she's Bella. She hung with the vampires everyday. I'm pretty sure she'll take it fine. I mean there's nothing she can do about it._ Quil saunters over in my direction and nudges me on the side with his nose, prompting me to get up and be strong**.**

_Quil's right, Jacob. Just tell her the truth; there's nothing else you can do. Head over there and do what you _can_do._ Sam's alpha voice kicks in there at the last sentence.

I have no other choice but to obey. I quickly get on my feet and race to Bella's house full force, leaving the rest of the pack behind in my newfound mission. I can't wait until I make it to there; my impatience is so much that I increase my speed. My claws digging into the frozen over earth, I can't seem to get there fast enough. This sudden adrenaline rush is making me more impatient than usual. Finally, what seems like a miracle, I make to my destination, Bella's house. I swiftly change back to my human form, and run to the front door. She lets me in with a wide smile, and I immediately realize that I am over thinking this and everything is going to work out perfectly.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

As soon as I open the door, Jake walks over to me with one long stride, and picks me up into his arms, bridal style. He presses his lips to mine, and I can't help but feel happy that he's back. There's nothing but pure desire when our mouths meet, even more so. He seems so excited to be with as I am to be with him again.

He slowly walks me over to the kitchen, all the while not breaking the kiss, and then gently sets me down on the shabby, kitchen chair.

"I missed you," I tell him, while my arms are tightly secured around his neck. "I've been waiting until you finally came back. I've even had time to make dinner for you."

"I know. I can smell it. Mmm, meatballs. Who knew you could be so creative with your food," he gently pushes me away, and walks over to the stove, while pulling me along by the hand. "I'm not much of a cook but I'm pretty sure it's done Bells,' he quickly turns the stove off and saves the meat from burning into solid rocks.

"Oops. I guess I got distracted."

"You guess? How about: you are distracted," he picks pick me up off my feet again, and carries up to my bedroom, moving faster than normal human speed. For this, I am grateful. He puts me down once were inside my room and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back, knowing where this is going.

We slowly make our way to my bed, while he pulls my shirt over my head, tossing to the corner wall, where it makes a _thump_ before falling to the ground. He brings his lips to mine fiercely again, while pulling my leg up against his waist. This kiss is eager, as I shape myself against him, and he undoes the button to my jeans, all the while not breaking the kiss. Our breaths ragged, I swiftly pull of his only piece of clothing: his pants. He throws me onto the bed, and I can feel his hot hands travel up my back, undoing what's still left on me. I eagerly press my naked body against his. He feels this, and a new rush of intensity powers through him, making both of us happy. He slowly traces his lips over my body, and eventually brings them back to mine. He stops quickly to hold my face in front of his and tells me he loves me, and then fiercely comes back to me again. We love each other, and I am, finally, completely and truly happy.

When we were laying together in the bed, with his arm slung over me, holding me tight against his chest, I decided it was time to get up and be ready for Charlie when he came back. I still needed to finish the dinner, and Charlie would be back home in about two hours. I slowly lifted myself up to a sitting position, using my elbow to help me, and Jake came up with me.

He tenderly wraps his arms around my stomach, while gently whispering into my ear, "Where are you going?" His hot breathe raises goose bumps on my skin, while he places his lips just under my ear, causing me to lose my train of thought.

"I - I need to get ready for Charlie to be home soon. I still have to finish the food for him."

"Don't go yet. How long does it take to throw some noodles into a pot of water and let them cook? The meat's already done. What more do you need to do?"

"Nothing, really. But, what if Charlie finds you here? He's not going to be so happy finding you under his roof without his knowledge."

"Simple. I sneak out the window."

"Of course," I roll myself over so that I'm lying on top of him.

"Actually, honey, I have to tell you something," Jake suddenly sits up and pulls me up too so I am sitting on his lap.

I began to panic. What does he have to say me? Is something bad happening. "yeah?" I manage to choke out, my voice barely a whisper.

"Don't' worry; it's nothing bad," he tries to calm my reaction with his warm, lovely smile that spreads wide across his face. "I actually consider it to be very, _very_ happy news. Go put the noodles to cook, and I'll meet you down there."

"Err…ok."

I quickly throw my clothes on and make it down the stairs, and start with the food. Well at least it's not bad news…according to Jacob. What did he need to talk to me about? Nothing really happened in the hours between yesterday and today other than the obvious. When I finish, putting the noodles and the water into the pot and start it, I take a seat on the shabby kitchen chair and waited for Jake to come down.

Finally, I hear the sound of the other chair being dragged against the aluminum floor, and hear Jake slowly sit himself down into it. I turn around to face him, and he pulls me into his arms holding onto me tightly. He then kisses my lips deeply and holds my face just a few inches from his.

"First off, you have to promise me your not going to freak out," he tells me and I slowly nod my head, unsure of what to do. **"Did anyone ever tell you…have you ever heard of imprinting?"**

**"Imprinting?" I repeat the unfamiliar word. "No. What's that mean?"**

**"It's one of those bizarre things we have to deal with.** Us wolves I mean. **It doesn't happen to every one. In fact, it's the rare exception, not the rule."**He releases me and sits back, staring past me to where the stove is.

**"What is it?" I prodded.**

**"Sometimes…we don't exactly know why…we find our mates through the imprinting." His eyes flashed back to me, his face reddening. "I mean…our soul mates."**

**"What way? Love at first sight?" I snickered.**

**Jacob wasn't smiling. His eyes were critical of my reaction. "It's a little bit more powerful than that. More absolute."**

**"Sorry," I muttered. You're serious, aren't you?"**

**"Yeah, I am."**

**"Love at first sight? But more powerful?" My voice still sounded dubious, and he could hear that.**

"This is serious Bella. You have to understand me. It's really important to me…and you."

I could tell he really wanted me to listen. So, I quickly focused myself and asked, "Well, what is it that you need to tell me about this imprinting? What does it have to do with you and me?"

Jacob sits back up and stares intently into my eyes. He grabs the tops of my arms, holding me into place, and whispers, "Bella… I. Imprinted. On. You." He says the words slowly.

That made my head spin. If Jake hadn't been holding me in place, I would have fallen back into my chair. This was a good thing? Right? "But, you said it was at first sight. Why didn't you tell me right away? I mean, when you turned into a wolf, wouldn't it have happened when I went to your house?" I started to overreact. He kept it a secret from me! How could he! So much for the trust.

Soothingly, trying to calm me down, he tells me, "Honey, calm down. This is where it gets confusing…for me."

"What do you mean?" I was able to slow my breathing down a notch, but it was still ragged as it crawled its way out of my throat.

"The pack and I thought it was just at first sight too, but apparently not. I didn't feel it until last night. The pack has come up with an idea as to why it was more than the first sight concept."

"Well, what is it?" My head finally cleared, and I sat staring intently at him waiting for him to answer.

"Well, they think I was already meant to imprint on you but the whole process didn't actually take place until you were 'free'."

"Free?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah…" He hesitated. Not sure how to phrase his answer. "When you gave yourself to me last night. You let go of…_Him_." He waited for me to react to the mention of Edward but nothing happened. "When you weren't holding yourself to anybody but myself that's when it happened. All I saw was you. You're the center of my world, and you will always be, now and forever."

"Wow. I-I'm…that's…" Words failed me.

I lean forward in my chair and rest my head against Jacob's shoulder. Then, the sobs start to rip through me. I don't want to cry but I can't stop myself. Normally I don't cry, but this is just so surprising. Jake would be mine forever now. These are tears of joy.

Jake wraps his arms around me and starts rubbing my back, unsure of what to with my sudden outburst. "Why are you crying? What's the matter, honey? Did I upset you?" It was easy to detect the worry in his voice.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. You don't even know."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Once the tears were able to stop flowing, I gently pulled myself out of Jake's embrace, noticing how silky his skin felt against mine. It was time to start finishing everything for Charlie when he came home. I could already smell the noodles starting to burn in the boiling water. I quickly jumped out of my seat, nearly knocking it over and tripping in the process, and turned the knob for the stove towards the letters reading "off".

As I started to stir the food around in order for it to not stick together, I felt a big set of hot arms snake around my waist. I turned to look at Jake, and was startled to see how close his face was to mine. I could feel his hot breath covering every inch of my face, and it paralyzed me. My mind went into a hazy blur, and I wasn't able to form a coherent sentence. "Err…" was all I was able to muster out.

"Well, err to you too," he teased me, knowing what he just did to me. "Didn't mean to surprise, but can't say I didn't enjoy it. Good to know the affect I have on you," he laughs his throaty laugh while turning me back to the stove to finish what I was doing.

"Haha. Very funny," I unsuccessfully try to say in a sarcastic tone, but it just sounds more exasperated than anything else. All of a sudden, I can hear tires turning onto the gravel of the driveway. "Now you need to shoo, because Charlie is pulling up, and I know you can hear him too."

"Oh, Bella, " he groans with a sad tone. "I don't want to leave you. Not now, not ever," he whispered softly in my ear, coating it with true sincerity. He turned me to him again, pulling me close against him, arching my posture back, as he brought his mouth against mine. This was a sad kiss. It was hesitant to leave, unwilling to leave my mouth.

"Now go," I say against his lips, and he releases me and bounds up the stairs. He barely enters into my bedroom as Charlie walks in through the front door; his boots making the quiet that was Jacob fill with the loud stomping of his boots.

I turned back to the stove to try to hide my flushed face from Charlie. I was still working on trying to get my heart back down to a normal rate after the intimacy that was just shared between me and Jacob.

"Hey, Bells. What on the menu for tonight?" Charley nonchalantly asked me while setting his fishing pole up against the coat rack and hanging his jacket on it.

"Spaghetti with meatballs. Took all day to make." I told him; purposely leaving the fact that most of my day was spent with Jacob. That would remain an unknown fact to him.

"Well sure looks like some good eating." He sits down in the same seat that held the company of Jacob just a few minutes earlier, waiting to be served.

I scrambled to warm up the Prague sauce and meatballs, and threw them into two separate bowls of noodles. I set Charlie's bowl down in front of him as I slid into my seat and stuffed my mouth with the food. I didn't realize how starving I was until my mouth watered with sensation of meat and tomatoes that made my stomach grumble with pleasure. Getting distracted by Jacob was sure having an impact on my diet.

Once Charlie finished his bowl, he excused himself to the bathroom, and that's when I got the call. The call that changed the life I had learned to love with months of heartbreak that was barley healed less than twenty-four hours ago. It was what I dreamed and hoped for in vein, knowing that it would never come true. But there it was. Right on the other line of the phone. Saying my name in a velvetiness that I thought was lost to me forever. I fell to my knees as I heard the true voice of love speak to me, glad that Charlie had gone upstairs.

"Edward," I whispered unbelievingly into the phone, my world crashing onto me as I tried to comprehend the impossible.

* * *

**Aha! You weren't expecting Edward. Mwauhaha! Don't worry too much Jacob lovers; I couldn't just let the story run happy forever. That would be boring. Just think about how Bella feels when she hears his voice after thinking that she would never hear it again. Just keep in mind that she promised Jacob that she would still love him even if Edward came back. Reviews are appreciated. They keep me inspired to keep writing. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Appearance

**Hey. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but I officially decided, a while back, that I am no longer going to be writing this story (Don't hate me!). This is what I had written out for chapter 3. As you can see I was about to write Alice but never ended up actually doing it. I would love it if any of my readers would like to take up this story; I would really enjoy reading it! In this chapter, the first plot line is layed out (that is if you want to add more plots, usually makes a better story). If any comments please comment on this story or message me. Hope you enjoy this!**

Appearance

(Bella's POV)

This was not real. I have to be dreaming. Yeah, yeah, that's it. I fell asleep. I had a long a day with Jacob, especially after our time together and with what he told me. I was going to wake up any moment. This was a terrible nightmare. Worse than the dreams I'd been having. But, yet, it was so vivid…so real. "Wake up, Bella," I said aloud. Nothing happened. I could still hear the breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" he repeated my name over in satisfaction. "You're not dead. You're alive, breathing, you're heart is beating," I could feel the relief in his words as reality came falling harshly onto my shoulders. I was awake, and that _was_ Edward on the other line_. Edward Cullen_. _The_ Edward Cullen. My breath hitched in my throat, and I nearly fainted. _Nearly_, but not quite.

"E-Edward…It-it can't be you," I was barely able to stutter out in my lack of brain use.

"Bella…Bella. Why-why'd you jump? Why?" Edwards voice was full of sadness and distress.

At hearing this, my heart was shattered along the ground in a million pieces. Why would he be asking me this? He didn't care about me anymore. He shouldn't-and doesn't- have a care in the world in what I do. I was once just some playful toy that entertained him, but that was it. He ended are relationship when he became tired of me and I accepted it. I knew that I wasn't good enough for him and never would be. I had accepted that even though how much it hurt. He didn't want me. He wasn't calling to talk to me. He was calling for Charlie, to tell him he was sorry for my death. Such a gentleman. Such an act.

I became furious at the voice on the line. "For _you_!" I snarled into the phone with as much venom as I my voice could coat the words with. "It was for _you_, all _you_! Now _never_ call this house again!" I tried to yell into the phone while trying to keep my voice down low at the same time so Charlie wouldn't hear. I slammed the phone down into the receiver, and barged my way up the stairs and through the door to my room.

I could feel the place where the hole used to be start throbbing, but, luckily, it did not go much further than that. It was still healed, and I was able to handle what pain it did emanate through my body. Unfortunately, the sheets on my bed were cold from abandonment and that didn't help fight off what it used to feel like in Edwards embrace, his cold stone body laying next to me every night. His arms wrapped tightly arou…_Stop it Bella, stop it! Don't think about anything like that!_ I internally yelled at myself. I could feel the hole in my chest start to rip apart from the center and the pain was becoming agonizing. My breathing became ragged as it worked its way in and out of my throat. I needed to focus on something else.

Right now, I needed a warm pair of arms cradling me. Jake telling me that everything was going to be okay. I craved the murmur of sweet nothings in my ear. I needed to be loved and cared for right now. But, was it from Jake that I was craving the attention from? I wasn't sure. Maybe those arms didn't needed to be so warm. Maybe just a slight bit cooler. I couldn't believe I was thinking this. I had Jacob with me now. The one I did love. The one that would always be there for me. But…that _was_ Edward on the phone. That _was_ Edward being devastated over the idea that I had jumped. The pain in my chest started to subside a bit at the thought that there was the slightest chance that Edward still cared for me. Even of he didn't want me. Just that he cared.

I couldn't think this. It was tearing me apart in the most literal sense. What I thought was my hole healing, was actually it getting worse. This just couldn't be. I couldn't think any more. My mind became a haze as the hole in my chest ripped me to torturous pieces. I was finally able to sleep in the now heated up sheets of my bed as salty tears stained my flushed cheeks.

(Edward's POV)

_Bella_. _Bella_. _Bella_. She was alive. _Bella_. _Bella_. _Bella_. She still existed in this world. _Bella_. _Bella_. _Bella_. She jumped, but she lived. How? The weather was horrible from what Alice saw. The waters were too harsh for any human to survive through. What happened? It didn't matter. All I knew is that she was alive. _Bella…alive_. _Bella…alive_. That's all that I was able to think about: that Bella was alive. I shouldn't really care how she survived but something at the back of my mind nagged at me that I needed to know. And the reason she jumped. For _me_. She jumped for _me_. But then why would she yell at me to never call again? Every inch of my mind tried to solve this mystery, but just kept coming up blank. She didn't want to hear from me but yet she jumped _for_ me. None of this was making sense.

I needed to see what was going on. I needed to see _her_. Bella. I needed to make sure that she was okay. Even if that meant that I didn't talk to her, or anything in that range of possibilities to let her know that I was there.

I shouldn't have ever left. It was the worst mistake of my life. No, my existence. I needed Bella. She was the air to the human in me. Without her, I was dying…dying from the inside out. My thoughts were constantly filled with poorly remembered images of her. No memory could ever catch the real beauty of the angel on earth. My angel. All I did was run with her in my mind. Running away from the pain. The pain that insisted on following me. It was reversed now. Pain was the predator, while I became the prey.

I ran so much I vaguely knew where I came to stop when Rosalie's call finally reached me. Not one call, but many calls. My family had tried to get a hold of me for months, but I never answered. I answered them a few times at the beginning, but it was the same thing each time, asking where I was and when I was coming back. I couldn't handle the questions anymore. I couldn't answer the questions when I didn't even know the answers myself. All I knew is that I needed to stay away for Bella's sake. She deserved a happy, normal life. That was something that I could never give her. If I would have stayed with her, and kept her human, I would have eventually slipped my control and hurt her. That was something that I could have never lived with. And, I couldn't bare the idea of changing her; robbing her of her precious soul and any possibility she would have at a normal life. I just wasn't able to do that to her. So, I decided to leave, no matter how much pain it caused me. And, the pain it did cause me was immeasurable.

When I finally answered Rosalie's call, I couldn't believe what she was saying. I nearly ran to the Volturi the instant Rosalie ushered the last words of Alice's vision. I believed Bella was really gone, and I felt like I was being ripped apart. Worse than what it had felt like to lie to and leave her. When I left her, I knew she was still on this Earth, living a happy, peaceful life of normality. Or, that's what I thought. I sat there and waited, waited until the right time. The right time for what, I didn't know. I just knew that I had to wait. And, waiting, saved my damned soul from further punishment. I waited, until finally, I knew what I had to do. I called beautiful Bella's house. Only to have had her answer and give my lifeless body some hope to believe in.

(Alice's POV)


End file.
